Spirit of the Shadows
by YamiOkami
Summary: Ryo Bakura's first encounter with the spirit of the millennium ring. My first attempt at a fanfic! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.


School had finished hours ago. While everyone else left to be with their families and friends, Ryo Bakura had nothing to look forward to. A boy from his class named Yugi had invited him to hang out after school, but he knew he couldn't risk it; everyone he had ever gotten close to had become comatose. It couldn't be a coincidence. Shuddering, Ryo remembered how he had been forced to leave every school he had ever attended. Students inevitably ended up fearing him, whether it was because one of their friends had been afflicted by his strange curse or they had heard the rumors. Ryo had no idea why the world did not want him to have friends, but it seemed as though he was meant to be alone. His brown eyes shifted nervously as he fiddled with the lock to his apartment door. He missed his family so much. Moving around constantly was beginning to take its toll.

Ryo threw his backpack over by the desk in the corner of his room and sat down in the small swivel chair that was tucked underneath it. He pulled out a few textbooks and notebooks and proceeded to work on his assignments. His pencil flew across the paper, hurriedly answering every question that was demanded. Once and a while, he would stop and simply listen to the muffled sounds of the people in the streets below his apartment. He could hear them arguing, laughing, and catching up—sharing new anecdotes about how their lives had changed since they last saw each other. Ryo would quickly snap himself back to the task at hand, but part of him longed to get to know the owners of these voices instead of simply listening from a distance. If he had a really weak moment, he would lift his head and look out the window, searching for familiar faces.

As he watched the people walk to and fro on their various errands, Ryo's mind continued to wander. He thought of how his first day at the new school had gone, and the strange incident that had happened with Yugi. After introducing himself, Ryo noticed the spiky-haired teen had a pendant around his neck that resembled his own—the familiar golden eye in its eternal stare that seemed to pierce through one's very soul had been branded into the metal. Was it another millennium item? Granted, Ryo's item had a different shape compared to Yugi's, they appeared to be related in some way. It had been at that moment during their conversation an odd feeling of excitement had come over him. Something urged him to take hold of his classmate's pendant. Yugi had kindly obliged, but the second Ryo touched it, a sudden pain had racked his body, nearly crippling him. What did it all mean? What had come over him?

_I must attain it at all costs_, something hissed, bringing Ryo out of his thoughts. The voice sounded as if it was from another dimension, so unfamiliar, yet entirely familiar—like an old friend.

Ryo nearly jumped out of his seat. Nervously, he turned around, not sure he wanted to see the face of the voice's owner. "H-hello? Is someone there?" he whispered.

_So the connection has finally been established! Our first true meeting… _The voice had gotten louder and seemed to reverberate through the very core of Ryo's being.

He gasped. The pain was back again, but much worse than before. Fiery waves pulsed through his chest and to the rest of his body, making his limbs unsteady and weak. Within seconds, Ryo's legs were rendered useless and he collapsed on the floor. "Who are you?" he choked. "Show yourself!"

The voice's laughter filled his head. _I'm right here. I've been here all along._

"What? What do you mean?" Fear began to creep up his spine as he struggled to stand.

_I am the spirit of the millennium ring that you wear around your neck. Don't even try to resist me, I _will_ have my revenge!_

Ryo doubled over in pain. If at all possible, the fire in his chest was becoming even stronger, like needles cutting into his very soul, threatening to burn it to ashes. Was he having a heart attack? Quickly, he fumbled to unbutton his shirt. Waves of shock rolled through him as he saw the pointed ends of the ring buried beneath the skin on his chest. Blood slid down his body, staining his shirt and hands. "What is this? What have you done?"

_I have simply added a precautionary step to make it harder for you to remove your item._

"S-so it was you who hurt me today!"

_Yes, I made you my permanent host the moment I saw the millennium puzzle. With it comes a little discomfort. I needed the ring to merge a piece of my soul with yours. _

"Please, leave me alone!"

_It's too late for that now!_ the voice said. _I have spent many years lying dormant within you, getting to know you—your strengths and your weaknesses—waiting for the right moment to take control_. _Now that you have taken me to the millennium puzzle, the time has come for me to reawaken_.

Images of the pyramidal artifact that hung from Yugi's neck flitted through his mind. "I won't let you!" Ryo shouted.

_You don't have a choice in the matter! I have pinpointed the times when your soul becomes weak… the perfect time for me to step in. The time is now, when you feel the most alone!_

Ryo clutched his chest as the room began to spin around him. Something was trying to take control of his limbs. His arms began to shake. "No!" he cried.

_Fool! Do you honestly think you can defy me?_ the voice snarled. _My spirit is much more powerful than your own. Now give in, or I shall make this even more painful for you._

He could feel tiny knives stabbing further into his chest, the pointed ends of the ring delving deeper under his skin. He fought the urge to cry out in pain. "I don't care how much it hurts me—I will remove this ring!"

_It doesn't matter. As I said before, I have merged a piece of my soul with yours. Even if you throw the ring away, I will be with you forever!_

"You're lying!"

_I could never lie to you, my host…that would be incredibly disrespectful of me._

"Get out!" Ryo gasped, his breaths coming out in ragged, uneven bursts.

_Yes_, the voice whispered. Ryo could almost picture it smiling with amusement. _Feel fearful, feel angry… give me your strength._

He choked. The world around him was becoming dark. Ryo fought to maintain control, but he was slipping away. "What… are you doing…. to me?" His words were no longer coming out of his mouth; they were instead merely thoughts floating around him.

_Sleep now, my host._

Ryo's eyes closed briefly, but when they reopened, they were not his own. They blazed with a new fire that reflected many years of bitterness.

**Thanks for reading! I might add more chapters with short stories about Ryo Bakura and Yami Bakura, but I'm not sure yet! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
